Conventionally, as a tool attached to a container to discharge or inject an inner liquid, a trigger-type pump dispenser has been widely used.
The trigger-type pump dispenser normally includes a piston and a cylinder. With the piston being moved, a pressure is applied to the inside of the cylinder to cause a liquid to be injected.
Types of this trigger-type pump dispenser are classified based on how to move the piston.
As one of those, for example, there is a trigger-type pump dispenser of a type in which a trigger is pulled in by four fingers (refer to PTL 1 and PTL 2).
These trigger-type pump dispensers disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2 are provided with a trigger at front. When the front trigger is gripped by hand to be moved rearward, the piston is pressed down in an interlocked manner with the movement of the trigger to increase a liquid pressure inside the cylinder.
As a result, a liquid is injected at a dash from a nozzle part.
Also, conventionally, a trigger-type pump dispenser of a type has been suggested in which a trigger is disposed above a main body and a rear end of the trigger is pushed in to press down the piston in an interlocked manner with the movement of the trigger to increase a liquid pressure inside the cylinder (refer to PTL 3).
Furthermore, this trigger-type pump dispenser described in PTL 3 is configured as follows.
That is, the structure of this trigger-type pump dispenser described in PTL 3 is such that a trigger-type pump dispenser attachable to a container includes a cylinder part, a piston structure slidable inside the cylinder, a housing part mounted on the cylinder part, a grip part integrally formed with the housing part, a trigger part mounted on the housing part and coupled to the piston structure via a crank part, and a cap for attaching the cylinder part to a container main body.
And, the piston structure has a bendable long nozzle part and a piston part integrated. With the trigger part pressed down and made closer to the grip part, the piston part is pressed down via the crank part to apply a pressure inside the cylinder part to cause a liquid to be discharged through a long nozzle part.